The objective of this contract is to support NIDDK and its partners to continue and expand the National Kidney Disease Education Program[unreadable]s Community and Health System activities in its mission to reduce morbidity and mortality caused by CKD and its complications by: 1) improving the early detection of CKD;2) facilitating the identification of patients at greatest risk;3) promoting evidence based interventions;and 4) coordinating the Federal response to CKD. Guided by the Chronic Care Model, the NKDEP seeks to provide a systems change to the detection, diagnosis and treatment of chronic kidney disease. The contractor provides strategic planning, project management and administration, materials development and dissemination, communications planning and outreach, program evaluation, website design, and meeting and exhibit support for the NKDEP.